


War of Power and Instinct

by LunafreyaNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunafreyaNox/pseuds/LunafreyaNox
Summary: The empire of Niflheim is close to taking over Insomnia, and after Noctis is sent out to deal with a supposed inside attack he becomes separated from Gladiolus and finds himself amongst someone who claims to know where he is. With nothing else to follow, Noctis decides that this boy is his only option to find Gladiolus and that it'll maybe be a chance for him to actually do something worthwhile. But all is not as it seems.*Author's Note: Because of current stresses and the impending exam doom, this story has been put on hold. I don't know if I'll do another update for it*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is going to be a fairly long story, with updates taking place a couple of times each week. I haven't come across a full story before under the A/B/O tag and FFXV fandom and I want to do something with it that isn't just purely smut. There will be smut though I promise! The tags and the rating is liable to change with each update, but I'll put warnings in the notes for readers when the smut will be heavily descriptive. Kudos appreciated!

Noctis stood leaning in the archway of the enclosed outside courtyard, a polearm hanging limply in his left arm, its point trailing patterns in the small stone layer that made up the flooring; his right arm helping to support his body against the bricks as he leaned. He watched the two wolves fight in the centre of the courtyard, only several metres away from him. One of them, he was sure, was only twelve or thirteen, his small size in his alternate form giving it his age away.  
  
_They’re picking them up so young now_ he thought, sighing as the other wolf nipped the smaller one who then phased back into his human self. He sat on the ground sobbing as he rubbed his bruised neck.  
  
“One bite and they can’t handle anymore, huh?” Gladio had joined him, standing slightly behind Noctis in the archway, watching as the other wolf phased into his human form and knelt beside the boy. This one couldn’t have been that much younger than Noctis, and he was twenty.  
  
“It wasn’t even a bite, barely even scratched the surface,” Noctis lowered his arm from the wall and turned as if to walk out.  
  
“Yeah well, your dad is drafting them in pretty young,” Gladio remarked, casting a sideways glance at him  
  
. “We’ll lose the war otherwise, c’mon,” Noctis began to walk with Gladio close behind him, taking up his right flank. He kept a tight grip on his polearm. Ever since the war had reached the innermost regions of the Lucian kingdom they had each been instructed to keep their weapons in close proximity. Ambushes from within weren’t unheard of, with refugees being let into Insomnia without any checks, attacks were easily being carried out from within.  
  
They walked through the training facility. Other courtyards were full, young children were being taught how to phase in one and the others were full on combat practise in their secondary form. For most people, their only line of real defence was whatever they could do in wolf form. For Noctis and those in the Crownsguard they were lucky enough to have access to magic as people as well as a variety of other weapons.  
  
“They’re meant to wait until their first ruts and heats come along before they phase. Doesn’t your dad know this is dangerous?” Gladio asked as Noctis stopped to watch a girl phase mid-jump before striking down at a dummy.  
  
“Not much choice right now,” he murmured. He remembered the first time he entered his rut, and how painstakingly out of control he was. He figured phasing so early was a little like that, unable to keep their focus on themselves in their wolf form, and instead flitting out of human form and wolf form. He’d seen a few of them have their first time phasing too, and their screams in between the phases explained themselves really.  
  
The walk to the citadel didn’t take long. The streets had become empty over time, most people had gone off to fight or had taken up city defence. Despite the wall keeping out most armed machines and daemons, nobody wanted to take chances.  
  
“What’s happened to the glaive?” Gladio questioned as they passed by a rather tired and deserted tavern. The signpost swung dismally in the gentle breeze, creating an annoying squeak that Gladio frowned at.  
  
“Dead. Either that or they deserted. I told you we need the young ones to have a chance anymore.”  
  
Gladio thought about it for a moment, “what if we fight?”  
  
“Phah, dad won’t let me leave the borders.”  
  
They came to the citadel steps and climbed. Ignis stood waiting, a frown was etched into his face, but then again a frown was always etched into his face. He wasn’t Ignis unless he was frowning.  
  
“You’re late,” he announced.  
  
“We were watching the kids practising, y’know, the ones that shouldn’t be fighting,” the sarcasm was evident in Noctis’ voice as he threw his polearm into Ignis’ hand. He caught it and watched Noct as he barged through the front doors into the large entry hall. Gladio followed, a delighted smirk grew on his face.  
  
“There’s been an intrusion…” Ignis began, following in after them and bolting the doors shut behind him.  
  
“What kind of intrusion?” Noctis asked, even though he was clearly lacking no interest in whatever Ignis told him next.  
  
“A couple of people seemed to launch an inside attack on the East End of the city. I was about to call you to send yourselves in that direction, seeing as there’s nobody as suitable available.”  
  
“You mean, there’s no other alphas still in the city?” Noctis inquired and Ignis grew his frown even deeper into his forehead.  
  
It was true. Alphas were generally bigger wolves when phased, so the forces currently fighting in Leide consisted primarily of alphas, with a few betas that matched a general alpha’s stature. Interior threats were nothing to take lightly, and Gladio and Noctis had been called to deal with them before if intelligence told them the threats were considered substantial enough.  
  
“Guess we’ll be headin’ there now then, aren’t we Noct?” Gladio nudged him and Noctis forced out a nod. He had begun to despise the wolf side of him. At first, before the war became serious, he enjoyed it. Now that he had seen evidence of the war appearing right on his doorstep his attitudes towards fighting had almost changed completely.  
  
The two of them headed out. Gladio phased halfway down the steps and Noctis once he had reached the main pathway of the city. Gladio was only just about bigger than Noctis in build, but the two of them both shared an equal height. Their fur equally matched their hair: Gladio was a dark brown; Noctis an almost jet black.  
  
The two trotted along together. Noctis taking the lead with Gladio taking his flank. It was the way they always worked. Together, they made haste with getting to the East End, usually considered to be the centrepiece of the refugee population. Empty stalls stood along the roadside, evidence of exotic food from Tenebrae and Gralea were present and Noctis wondered what had happened to make this place so quiet.  
  
He needn’t had asked though, he already knew the answer to his question. Their noses took them to the centre square of the district. They looked around and the whole area seemed quiet.  
  
“Is this the right place?” Gladio asked. His voice came through in Noctis’ head.  
  
“Yeah, I can smell them.” Noctis answered. His body was hunched and he looked around himself tentatively.  
  
He heard a scuffle behind him and he turned, Gladio following the direction where he was looking. In the distance, stood in the entrance to one of the alleyways that led off from the square was a blond boy. His hair was messy and unkempt and he seemed tense through his body. The scent that came off from him was very obviously omega, and this one smelt good. He felt weak already being in sight of the boy as his instincts began to kick in.  
  
“Noct!” Gladio shouted in his mind. He turned around to see Gladio locking teeth with another wolf. This one had fur that was had an unnaturally light white tone to its fur, and despite it being smaller and very much clearly an omega, it’s quick and light actions took Gladio off guard, and he stumbled to the ground.  
  
Stuck in shock from the scents of the two omegas, Noctis found it hard to move. Needless to say, it was a disaster, because soon he felt a jaw clamp into the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up after his attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay, by the time I finish writing chapters I'm usually too tired to proofread since I write in the evenings. I'll get round to editing mistakes shortly. But I hope you guys like the jist of where I'm going with this since I've finally worked out what I want to do with it. Kudos appreciated!

When he awoke, he found himself lying on the ground in a half-lit wall, with a neon green haze coming from a flickering sign that spelt out ‘party.’ From the looks of things, it was the remnants of a closed down nightclub. He lifted his hands above his face, checking them over. They were human, so he had supposed that he had phased after he was bitten. _Damn did that guy have a pretty strong bite._  
  
He sat up. His neck felt stiff and he reached round to feel. There was no sign of any scarring from just touch, so he figured it was the force that knocked him out rather than anything being punctured.  
  
He smelt him before he heard a meagre, “hey” from behind him. Noctis looked over his shoulder to see the same blond haired boy he saw in the alleyway sitting down in the doorway. He had his legs crossed, and presumably for the omega that attacked him, he seemed pretty dainty and unsure of himself now.  
  
“What do you want?” Noctis grumbled.  
  
“You were the ones that came to us, I should be asking you that.” He had a point though.  
  
“I came to deal with the _intrusion_ ” Noctis got to his feet and Prompto copied his movements, standing up in the doorway where he was sat. They were very similar in height and build as humans, but with the scent coming from him, he was guessing there was a bigger difference once phased.  
  
“Oh yeah that, well I came to deal with it myself.”  
  
Noctis felt his eyes scan him, surely he couldn’t have done anything worthwhile, apart from maybe make an alpha think twice before killing an omega. It was going against their natural instinct if they did, seeing as the point of an alpha was to claim as many omegas as possible.  
  
“No way.”  
  
“I’ll have you know, I’m pretty quick.” He smiled and held his hand out, “Prompto by the way, and you’re Noctis.”  
  
He was about to move to hold his hand out, but hesitated halfway, “and how do you know who I am?”  
  
“You… used to be televised loads,” Prompto smiled and reached out to take his hand, forcing him to shake it regardless.  
  
“What about the other guy I was with, where is he?”  
  
“Oh, the brown one? That white wolf got to him before I could. I thought you were the problem that needed sorted, that was until you phased back and I realised who you were.”  
  
Noctis opened his mouth as if to say more, but closed it when he realised it was pointless. “I need to find him.”  
  
“Wait… they’ve left the city, you can’t go out there.”  
  
Noctis pushed him to the side, “I’m not leaving him out there, not whilst we’re at war.” He had walked into the main area of the old bar. Chairs were left lying around, and old bottles of beer were still sitting on the shelves.  
  
“Then let me come too. Look, I brought you in here just in case he came back looking for you, please just let me help. If I can take you down doesn’t that mean I’m worth something?”  
  
Noctis stopped at the door and turned around. He doubted the boy would be confident enough to help him with things once they got more severe.  
  
“I know where he is,” he added, “I can help you get him back.”  
  
Noctis sighed. He really doubted him and just how trustworthy he was. It wasn’t often a omega knocked a alpha unconscious from first strike. In fact, he had never been knocked unconscious from first strike.  
  
“One more thing Prompto, did you redress me once I phased?”  
  
He hesitated for a moment, “well, I wasn’t exactly going to let you lie around in the street naked. I found the clothes in a shop nearby.”  
  
Noctis just replied with a nod and walked out the building. He didn’t mind what he had chosen for him, and it was quite similar to everything else that he wore: black shirt with black pants, and some black boots to top it all off. But what did make him wonder was how the omega was able to be that close to him without feeling the need to act upon his impulses the moment he woke up. Surely he was _aching_ to be near him right now.  
  
He realised after a few moments of walking down the road that he was fairly close to the East End square where he encountered him. Prompto walked alongside him, a slight skip in his step. He was dressed strangely, and it wasn’t from a lack of clothing options available. He hadn’t had seen any shops stock the sort of clothes he was wearing.  
  
“Why are we going towards the city centre?  
  
“I need to go and get my car and my phone. You can wait here if you like.”  
  
Prompto shook his head and grabbed his lower arm to catch him from continuing his walk towards the city centre, “We need to go.”  
  
Noctis groaned in frustration, “Can’t you just give me ten minutes?”  
  
“We need to go. I heard him say they’re taking him on a boat back to Niflheim.”  
  
Noctis yanked his arm away and fixed his eye contact with Prompto, “none of this makes any sense. Why is it my friend who’s been taken when he had the Lucian prince close to his grip? Who’s this ‘they’ you keep speaking about anyway?”  
  
Prompto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was pretty sure the sudden stronger twinge of his scent that just came to his nose was because of this, “I’ve been goin’ around abit, sitting in cafes and on benches in the back districts of the city. I’ve heard Niflheims got this new technique, or something, some psychological experiment of sorts. They’ve figured out a way to stop us phasing back into people, keeping us like dogs locked in cages. They send us mad, then send us out to attack Lucian armies. These people lose themselves Noctis. I haven’t seen it myself but from what they describe, it sounds nasty. I think it’s because daemons can’t really match mad people when phased. I heard them talk about how they’re planning to do that to you, so I followed you whenever you left the citadel to keep an eye on you. But I didn’t know what you looked like as a wolf, so that’s why I attacked.”  
  
“So you’re saying, that white wolf was one of them?”  
  
Prompto nodded, “that’s why we need to hurry up and go."  
  
Noctis considered it for a moment. He really wanted his phone, so he could call Ignis to tell him where they were going and to let his dad know he’s gone rogue to do something heroic for once. But he really didn’t want to ignore what this boy had told him. Well, he wasn’t exactly much younger than him, if younger than him at all. His facial features made him pretty, he wasn’t doubting that he was attractive. He hadn’t seen a male omega that was so particularly attractive. They seemed to exist as mates when nobody wanted offspring, or as a core feature of the structure of any well-structured pack. There was something about the way he smelt that made him feel something inside, like his insides were calling out to him, telling him that they _should_ be spending time together. Not once did he ever feel this way about an omega before. He had seen some he had wanted to claim, some he believed would make decent parents for a future pack structure, but never had he felt an emotional claim over one.  
  
“At least let me get my car,” Noctis almost pleaded. It carried some spare clothes of his, in case he had to phase last minute or completely forget to take his clothes off before phasing. It would mean some kind of reassurance that he could go out into the world and hide behind his wolf form.  
  
Prompto bit his lip as he considered Noctis’ request, “alright, I’ll meet you by the East gate.”  
  
Noctis nodded, and went back to the citadel. The garages were down a side road, leading to a locked garage door. He glanced towards the main entrance of the citadel and around at the varying windows that faced his direction before walking down it. He made sure that as he unlocked the door he was quiet about it, and when he got in he kept the garage lights left off, allowing natural light to be the only guide. His car was parked at the far corner. It was a smaller, two seat version of his father’s Regalia.  
  
“Where have you been?” He heard a voice behind him, descending from the stairs that came from the main hallway of the inner citadel. “Where’s Gladio?”  
  
Noctis bit his lip before turning around to face another Ignis frown. He had his hands placed firmly on his hips as he leant into Noctis’ personal space, “you didn’t return any of my calls.”  
  
“I didn’t even take my phone with me. You know I never do if I’m going to phase.” Noctis defended.  
  
Ignis sighed, “So where’s Gladio?”  
  
“That’s what I’m going to find out,” he opened up the driver’s side of his car and slid inside, pulling the door shut behind him. “He’s been taken Iggy. I need to get him back.”  
  
“I’m coming with you.”  
  
“You can’t there’s no room in the car, I’m picking up someone else on the way.”  
  
“Someone else? Oh Noct, you never get persuaded by anyone. Not even me.”  
  
Noctis smirked hoping Ignis couldn’t see it, “who said I even needed to be persuaded to let them join me. The guy knows things, and he smells a treat.”  
  
“You aren’t picking up omegas again are you?” Ignis asked, but it was too late for Noctis to answer. He already had slammed his foot on the accelerator and was speeding out of the garage door.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto leave Insomnia and begin their journey to find Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit descriptions near the end and if you're not into that kind of stuff, stop reading after Prompto goes into the water. This chapter has been fun to write for sure. Kudos appreciated if you haven't left already!

The roads were quiet much like the pavements as Noctis drove to the border gate. He met no further resistance on the way, but he doubted Ignis would keep quiet for long. Being an omega, he seemed to have a knack for following after Noctis like a little lost puppy. He probably was, since his entire life had been devoted to informing Noctis to current affairs and training him.   
  
He had seen Ignis in the midst of his heats, lying naked in a pool of sweat on his bed, desperately trying to touch himself to take away the fever. Noctis had offered to help him, but no matter how bad it god, Ignis was managed to muster up a clearly spoken ‘no.’ Sometimes, he believed Ignis shouldn’t have been born an omega, he was far too independent and strong to fall prey to his own instinct, unlike Noctis who already found his mind going back to the omega that attacked him. He felt like there was something missing that he couldn’t quite explain. The boy was a mystery, both physically and mentally. But somehow, he didn’t seem the least bit affected by the alpha’s presence, and that got him wondering why.  
  
He found Prompto stood by the roadside, a mile down the highway that led to the border gate. Prompto opened the passenger side and almost sprung into the car, an eager grin spread across his face.  
  
“You ready for our big adventure?” He nudged Noctis in the upper arm, which was a move he pulled away from reflexively and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
“Not really an adventure. You just happen to know a little more than I know about what I’m looking for, and I’m leaving the city with no authorisation from the council.”  
  
“That’s why it’s an adventure, me and you – we’ll be best buds in no time,” he grinned back at Noctis who turned away, putting his foot back on the accelerator to drive off. _This guy’s going to be more annoying than I first thought._  
  
The drive to the gate itself was short, and he slowed down his car to decrease the roar from his engine. The car dwindled through the open barriers. They had no need to be closed, seeing as the wall was doing their job for them. He glanced in his mirrors as he exited, checking the boundaries for anyone standing guard. There was nobody there, and he suspected it was because trouble had stirred at one of the other gates. It was another couple of minutes of driving to pass through the wall created by Regis to defend the city from any empire onslaughts. The whole time, Prompto had the window rolled down, inspecting the opaque substance and the waves of energy that could be seen flowing through it.  
  
“You can do all this magic, can’t you?” The excitement had died down, he could tell from the tone of his voice as Prompto asked the question. He watched in the corner of his eye as his hair blew softly in the breeze entering the car, and the way his eyes moved to keep up with the movement of the car.  
  
“Yeah,” Noctis murmured in reply. The car was going a steady speed as he crossed the big bridge that divided the city from Leide. He watched Prompto’s fascination grow as the grass was replaced by a bed of clear blue water, stretching far out into the estuary that took the water out into the sea.  
  
“You haven’t seen the sea much at all, have you?” Noctis broke the silence first, and received a reply in the form of a headshake. He was guessing Prompto hadn’t seen much else of the world either.  
  
The journey carried on, up until they entered the main part of Leide. Dusk was starting to settle, and a layer of fine dust could be seen floating in the air just above the ground, allowing the orange and yellow light of the sunset filter through, creating a haze-like texture to the light. If Prompto was in heat, he’d be able to tell in a couple of hours. Nighttime was always the worse for omegas. Regardless of how well they hid it under tablets and perfume, they couldn’t hide it from the moon.  
  
Prompto had told him they were taking him to a quiet bay he had heard was called ‘Cape Caem’ and were to ship him off in secret back to Niflheim from there, so Noctis devised a journey plan to intercept the smugglers there. He decided that they would travel by car to Lestallum, a journey he expected would take a couple of days, and then to hide that they were following them, the car would be left there and the two of them would continue the journey on foot as wolves to the bay. Prompto, seemingly not knowing any of the places he described to him, nodded and agreed to whatever Noctis decided would be the best course of action.  
  
“We can’t be staying in hotels either, they might spot us and the whole things over,” Noctis announced, rolling up the map he had unrolled on his bonnet to point Prompto to different points, “we’ll have to camp.”  
  
“I always hated camping,” Prompto’s eyes squinted as he frowned, mushing together his face in a way that Noctis found to be adorable. He grinned for a moment once he made the observation, before turning away to dump the map into the front seat of the car before moving to step off the road.  
  
“Where’d you think you’re going?” Prompto protested.  
  
Noctis turned around, “there’s a camp site over here somewhere, you coming?”  
  
Prompto nodded, “but we don’t have any camping gear.”  
  
“Sleeping on the floor as a wolf isn’t that bad, it kinda feels natural when you’ve done it once or twice.”  
  
“And you’ve done it once or twice?”  
  
Noctis laughed and shook his head, grabbing Prompto by the wrist and pulling him after him, “it’s just things a guy called Ignis told me. He has a knack for useless information like that.”  
  
They walked together until they came across the small sheltered area that Noctis was looking for. He was expecting more really, but trying to lay low when they’re only a couple of miles away from the warzone, they had to go with whatever they had access to.  
  
“Right so, I’ll turn away so you can undress and phase, then we’ll swap – sound good?”  
  
“Hey Noct, I’m gonna have to take a shower first. I can hear a river not far away, okay?” Prompto looked at him in an almost pleading way. His eyes were soft and sparkled in the incoming rays that twilight brought. Noctis managed a nod and let go of his wrist so he could leave. For a moment, after he left, it was peaceful. He could hear the night birds singing, welcoming night as it emerged from its slumber. Noctis was about to undress to phase whilst Prompto wasn’t close by, but he was distracted by a scent coming from the direction that Prompto went. He was sure it was Prompto. He had a gentle waft of it all along the journey here, but now it felt stronger and it was blurring his vision as it attacked his instincts. He would have never have described himself as a weak alpha. He could watch Ignis touch himself without so much as a sign of minor interest from him. But _this_ …. This was something else entirely.  
  
Giving in, he followed the scent and sure enough, he could hear the sound of running water that Prompto had described he could hear. _He has a pretty good sense of hearing_ he thought. It was rather mundane compared to everything else running through his head. He found Prompto, sat in the centre of the river naked, water running around him. His hands kept throwing water over his head, which trickled down his face like droplets, hanging from his jaw and highlighting the defined ridges of it.  
  
Noctis’ eyes ran from the top of his chest down to his waist. He could just about the area of hair that grew just above where his member was. He didn’t expect the pretty blond boy to be so attractive, and with the fact that he was in heat, Noctis had found him to be close to irresistible.  
  
In-between his washes, Prompto’s hand would find its way down to his member, which would pump him softly and gently. His head rolled back, his eyes would glide shut and his mouth would drop slightly open as he came, and Noctis could see the seed splash into the river and wash away into nothing. At this moment, he wished he could be the one bringing him close like that. The water hugged the curvature of his ass delicately and perfectly, and even though Noctis had always told himself he would mate only for children, and so would never focus his attention at all to a male omega, the sight of Prompto seemed to change all that.  
  
The scent subsided slightly after Prompto seeded several times and being sure he would come out the river, Noctis hid behind a bush. He partly knew it was a futile effort to hide the fact that he was watching. He was hard over him, and that would mean Prompto would easily be able to smell him. He might even have came from the scent of a alpha nearby.  
  
Prompto came to the river’s edge but Noctis wasn’t treated to the sight of his member because he phased almost as soon as he left the water. He bounded up onto the bank and began to shake the water from his fur. He was just as beautiful as a wolf. His fur glowed like sunlight, and unlike the other wolf that had attacked Gladiolus, he had a tone of yellow to him that matched him to his normal hair colour. He was built in a slender fashion, with a soft look to his face that obviously transferred over from his human form.  
  
He padded his way towards the direction of the camp and stopped alongside the bush where Noctis hid. He looked over to it, his ears twitching inquisitively, his nose momentarily dropping to the ground before being raised up again, alerting Noctis that he knew he was there. He took a couple of steps towards him before Noctis stepped out, hands raised.  
  
“Alright,” he laughed, “you found me.”  
  
Prompto seemed please. His scent had toned down now and Noctis’ interest had subsided, but he knew that wouldn’t make a difference.  
  
Prompto shook his head as Noctis heard his voice enter his head, “typical alphas following their cocks wherever they go.” He turned and bounded towards the camp, leaving Noctis to laugh quietly to himself before following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be Wednesday. I really need to do some proofreading on what I've already done but I get so carried away with writing I forget + got some work I'm meant to be doing but Promptis is life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to progress their relationship on but I feel like it's too early in the story to do that, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. Kudos!

Noctis had undressed on the way back to the site, ducking behind another bush and keeping an eye on Prompto’s actions from between the leaves, just in case he decided to get his own back on him but he needn’t have worried, Prompto seemed to just not care. He had settled down in a corner, his tail curling around to encompass his legs. His head was placed down on top of his two front paws and he watched the bush rustle as Noctis changed.  
  
Prompto was just a mystery in himself. His restraint was brilliant, even Noctis believed it was better than what his own was. Noctis did, after all, become weak-kneed from seeing him bathe. If Prompto was any other omega in heat, he probably would have jumped on Noctis, but he wasn’t any other omega. He behaved like a beta and if he weren’t for the scent, he would have easily have passed as one. He probably had countless times, it was only really alphas that could distinguish an omega from a beta by scent.  
  
Noctis phased quietly, gave his discarded clothes pile a glance and came out from behind the bush. The way Prompto’s ears came forward and his head lifted up from his legs Noctis could have sworn for a moment he was naked, exposing himself. The thick layer of fur guaranteed that he was well hidden from view though and he trotted into an area of soft ground several metres from Prompto. Not for one moment did his eyes drift from Noctis as he circled, stamped the ground several times and then ended his inspection by collapsing down, tucking his legs in beneath him.  
  
“It’s like you hate it when you’re phased,” Prompto’s very excited, cheerful voice edged its way into his mind again. He was probing and Noctis didn’t like people who probed.  
  
“Ah, and what makes you say that?”  
  
“Nothing really,” Noctis caught him flicking his tail slightly upwards, a clear way of expressing whatever authority he had. He was sure of himself, he knew that was a definite aspect of Prompto’s personality. “You just seem to slump… you’re doing it now.” Prompto gestured with his nose to Noctis’ back, which he looked over his shoulder at.  
  
“I’m an alpha, that’s enough to keep most people away.”  
  
“You didn’t seem like an alpha to me, not when I first saw you. You dwindled and you lacked confidence.”  
  
Noctis raised his upper lip, baring his canines slightly. His probing was starting to annoy him. “And you have so much more… more than me?”  
  
“I don’t hide behind my scent, that’s for sure.”  
  
Noctis turned his head towards him. He looked poised, even when lay down, yet his angles and curves were just as easily defined. He was staring straight back at Noct, yet he appeared to show no stiffness and fear. As a wolf, he was a quarter of his size smaller, but _somehow_ that didn’t bother Prompto. Noctis found himself often reverting back to how the possibility that Prompto could exist as strong as he is and be part of no council, or as the leader of a group, or even how he hasn’t been found by the army yet hadn’t been carried out. He even considered it, once Gladiolus was found, maybe the army would be greatly benefitted from the addition of Prompto there. But the thought came with a small twinge of jealously. He knew the alphas were likely to use him to satisfy their own ruts, and a part of Noctis had already felt like he had a sort of claim over him.  
  
“Good night Prompto,” was all he could say. Arguing against him was proving to not work and he was tired.  
  
“Good night Noct,” was the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
“Noctis!”  
  
He jittered for a moment as his eyes flickered open, then brought to his senses he sprang up to his feet. Prompto wasn’t where he had laid down last night and wasn’t anywhere in the proximity around him.  
  
“Noctis!”  
  
He heard him call again. The first time he had been sure he was dreaming it. He ran towards the source of the sound and came down to the river that he had seen Prompto washing himself in. This time, Prompto lay on the ground in his human form; he was backed up against a tree with another wolf looming over the top of him. It took a moment, but he recognised that striking white fur coat from anywhere.  
  
Noctis jumped onto the wolf, the two of them rolling down the bank and into the river. They both landed on all fours, their front ends lower than their back ends, ready to strike at each other at the next sign of each other’s attack. Teeth bared, canines showing: the two of them were emitting deep and heavy growls.  
  
“Don’t you dare touch him,” Noctis spat through his voice and the other wolf sniggered but said nothing. “You don’t belong here, or anywhere around here.”  
  
“But I will soon enough. Your city will be ours and you… will be nothing but another wolf being sent to burn Insomnia, block by block, person by person, you will all be dead, or you will be ours.” The other wolf cooed each word, emphasising each syllable and Noctis could almost see a grin as he said it. Noctis leapt at him, his jaw open and wide ready to go for his neck but the other wolf moved, blocking him. Their jaws met and they began to tussle, trying to free themselves from the others grasp. Noctis moved onto his hind paws, pulling the other wolf up with him hoping his smaller size might mean he he’d have to let go.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
The other wolf used this as a moment to jump upwards, the momentum pushing Noctis back onto the ground. The wolf landed on top of him and Noctis kicked him off with his hind paws. With the other wolf’s concentration lost momentarily, Noctis used this as a moment to strike. He rolled onto his feet and jumped at the wolf, placing a bite on the side of his neck. The wolf squealed and lowered his head, a sign of submission.  
  
Noctis backed away, his sight still fixed on the wolf. He felt satisfied that his anger had been taken out on him for taking Gladio. He considered killing him, but he wasn’t that person. He refused to take it all the way in this form.  
  
“Too cowardly to kill?”  
  
Noctis felt taken aback, but refused to show it. He stepped forward slightly and hissed his reply, “and who are you?”  
  
The other wolf threw his head back and chuckled, the human sound resonating in his head like the intrusion that it was, “the name’s Ravus. You won’t catch up to that friend of yours anytime soon, even in that fancy car of yours, mind you, it is a good looking car. No wonder you like to drive it around so much.”  
  
Noctis growled again and Ravus laughed,” don’t worry, I haven’t touched that either. Well, not if you don’t count touching the paintwork.”  
  
“Get out!” Noctis deepened his growl. Ravus gave him one last glance before running off into the undergrowth. He stood for a moment watching the area where he won. He recognised the name Ravus. He had sworn he had known someone in Tenebrae with that name, back when he used to go there to meet with his childhood friend, Luna.  
  
“You didn’t kill him,” Prompto observed. He was still sat by the tree, his blond hair was tousled up and messy, clearly from an earlier struggle with Ravus.  
  
“I’m glad you made that observation. Now can you go, I need to phase back. If what Ravus said is true, then we better make tracks.”  
  
Prompto nodded and got up, walking to the direction of the campground. Noctis got out from the river, shaking himself off before phasing. He collected his belongings from the pile that he left them at and got dressed. He collected Prompto and the two of them walked back down to the car together. The walk was quiet until they got into the car and began to drive off, continuing their journey towards Lestallum.  
  
They had worked out that the next leg of the journey would take them past a quiet caravan site during the early evening, so Noctis decided that they would spend the night there. It was better than camping again, and could possibly be a better night’s sleep with no disturbances, and a quieter place for Prompto to get through his heats when they came in the night.  
  
“You’re in heat,” Prompto began as they drove past a rural hunter’s village midway through Leide. They were avoiding the places that were acting as bases and camps for army members, so that meant taking the long route around.  
“I’m glad you made that observation.” Prompto replied. Noctis could see him grinning through his side mirror. He seemed proud he was able to quote himself right back at him.  
  
“Is it… uncomfortable with me around?” Noctis lowered his voice as he spoke.  
  
Prompto sighed, “I’d be lying if I said that it was easy being around you during all this.”  
  
“Then how can you resist yourself?” Noctis glanced over at the boy, who now had his head resting against the window.  
  
“Suppose I tell myself that I’m more than just somebody who falls weak kneed at someone my body tells me is attractive.” He sighed, “I guess you could say I’m really a hopeless romantic in a world that doesn’t take kindly to.”  
  
“So, you ever found someone that fits that description?”  
  
Noctis saw Prompto shake his head in the corner of his eye, “no I haven’t, and I can’t really. Not yet anyway.”  
  
“Who’s to say you can’t?”  
  
“There’s just… it doesn’t matter Noct. Everything’s okay.”  
  
“Only a few people call me Noct.” He bit his lower lip to stop himself from grinning. Prompto was looking the other way but he still felt he might glance over just at that moment.  
  
“It’s easier than saying _‘Noctis Lucis Caelum’._ That’s a pretty big mouthful to say, you gotta admit.”  
  
Noctis just smiled and continued the drive in quiet. Prompto took to opening and closing the window again as he endlessly decided if he was warm or cold. The world rolled by past them, the sun rose and then set as they drove so that by the time they arrived at the caravan site it was already nearly past dusk. Prompto’s scent was getting stronger alongside him, and if it weren’t for the deep sympathy he was already beginning to feel for him, he would have already encouraged Prompto to bed with him.  
  
Despite the growing ache in his pants, Noctis bid Prompto a farewell as they hired a caravan for the night and headed into their different rooms. Prompto of course, had dibbed on the bigger compartment so Noctis was left with the smaller one. He lay in bed, a hand inside his trousers dealing with the ache as he thought over all the things Prompto had told him before, and how he didn’t think twice about protecting a guy he hardly knew, and how unlike him that was. He thought about Prompto, and thought it was unfair that he didn’t get the chance to live in a world without animalistic instincts.  
  
_He deserves so much better than this life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be getting longer from now on and updates less frequent


End file.
